


Come Here Often?

by thewildtype



Series: Damie One Shots [7]
Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hotel Manager Dani, Ok I did some math for you with that last tag, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, There's a Bar, There's a snow storm, Truck driver Jamie, Tumblr Prompt, You do the math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewildtype/pseuds/thewildtype
Summary: Jamie is a truck driver, Dani works in a hotel. That's the plot.The original ask needs no embellishment. It says it all.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Series: Damie One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108964
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Come Here Often?

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why but this prompt gave me cowgirl Jamie vibes… Any way enjoy!

Running a hotel in the middle of nowhere wasn’t exactly her dream career. It was something Dani fell into. She started out cleaning rooms as a teenager as a simple way to make a few quick bucks. Then as high school came to an end, she was offered a promotion to become the new night manager. By that point it was impossible to walk away. She’d grown attached to the place over the years and was invested in seeing it thrive. So, she accepted her new position.

Unfortunately, the hotel was situated on the outskirts of a small town in Iowa, located just off I-35, the major highway that winds through the town. As a result, her cliental was mostly cross-country travelers and truckers looking for a place to sleep for the night. They drew in enough people to pay the bills, but Dani was determined to drum up new business. To allure her cliental to stay for more than just one night.

All she needed was the right gimmick. A draw to capture the attention of her patrons.

She convinced the hotel’s owner to let her covert the old conference room no one ever used into a bar. It was an ideal location. A secluded, walled off room adjacent to the receptionist desk on the ground floor.

She renovated the space. Adding a long raised narrow table with ample countertop space and plenty of cushy bottomed bar stools. Designed for comfort so her clients can hunker down for as long as they like. They built a classy wooden shelving unit behind the bar, giving the space a vintage feel. As soon as they purchased their liquor license, the shelves were stocked with a decent selection of alcohol, wine, and local beers. Dani even spent her free time learning how to bartend, since the hotel was strapped for cash after creating this haven and unable to hire a proper bartender for at least a few months.

She spent the remaining funds on a few TVs to adorn the walls and a pool table to occupy the center space in the room.

All in all, there was plenty of entertainment to keep people happy, drinking, and spending money.

The night of the grand opening is a slow one.

She happily tells every customer about the new bar, receiving a few curious glances from the weary drivers as they accept their keys before disappearing up to their rooms. A few lone souls trickle down later on in the evening which is an encouraging sign.

By the end of the month, the bar generates enough revenue to cover the cost of the liquor license.

Dani even begins to establish some regulars. A few familiar faces that order their usuals and tuck themselves away in the same spot night after night. People whose names she had only seen in the hotel ledgers when they checked in and out of their rooms after their less than twenty-four hour stay. None of them seemed eager to converse, just looking for an escape from the confines of their room.

Everyone except, _her_.

Dani spots Jamie walking towards the bar, smiling and tipping the rim of her Stetson the instant their eyes locked. The chivalrous gesture always manages to make Dani’s heart skip a beat.

“Whiskey neat?” Dani asks, grabbing a high baller from behind the bar.

“Do you even have to ask?” Jamie questions in response. She takes her usual seat at on the high top at the bar, the one just off to the side of the beer taps giving the bartender an unobstructed view of her.

Dani pours her a double of their finest whiskey. Placing it on the coaster in front of Jamie. Then adds the drink to her to her room tab on the till.

“Where are you off to in the morning?” Dani asks out of curiosity.

Dani always looked forward to Jamie’s visits. One of the perks of having an actual customer to talk to was being able to live vicariously through her travels. Plus, the longer Jamie drank and the more she chatted, the more Dani got to look at her… in the most respectful way possible. Because, you know, she was a customer.

But while they talked Dani could pretend in those moments that there really was something more between them. She could get lost in her enchanting emerald eyes.

“Headed all the way out to California coast this time. Or at least I should be unless this supposed storm shows itself.” Jamie nods to the hanging television behind the bar. Normally there was a mindless sports game playing as bait for the more macho clientele to enjoy, but this time it was switched to the weather channel. The news caster rattles off the odds of a snowstorm starting in less than a few hours.

Dani takes a look out the elongated, rectangular window in the back of the bar. She spots a few snow flurries falling.

“Looks like it’s already starting.” Dani comments. Jamie follows her line of sight. She sighs heavily and takes a long hearty swig of her drink.

Dani can’t help but watch her lips purse and the bob of her neck as she drinks. Her face flushes when Jamie turns quickly around. She busies herself by wiping out an empty glass with a bar rag. Trying to distract herself from the attractive brunette and hoping Jamie didn’t catch her less than subtle leering. But the small smile Dani catches creeping along Jamie's lips makes Dani think she did.

“Might just be grounded here for more than just the night.” Jamie adds before taking another sip of her drink.

“How will you pass the time?” Dani asks as she places the clean glassware back on the shelf.

When she turns back to face Jamie, she catches a mischievous twinkle in her eyes and a lopsided grin forming out of the corner of her mouth.

“Haven’t decided yet. Guess I’ll just stick around here for now.”

The prospect of Jamie lingering around even longer than usual was thrilling. She normally just has a drink and then goes to off to bed and was back out on the road in her big rig off to her next destination before the sun was up the next morning.

Within an hour, the snow started falling full force and the weather channel warned of hazardous driving conditions. Soon Jamie got the call that she was officially grounded due to the storm.

Dani poured another glass of whiskey for Jamie and a small shot for herself. She passes the glass to Jamie. “On the house.”

Jamie accepts it. Holding it out in front of her. “Cheers.”

They clink glasses.

Dani downs the amber liquid, welcoming the burning sensation traveling from the back of her throat all the way to the pit of her stomach. She savors it as the warmth from the alcohol floods her system.

Jamie proceeds to hang around the bar later than usual that night. Sipping her drink as the other patrons came and went. By closing time, they were the only two left in the bar.

Dani proceeds to go through the motions of her closing ritual. Watching Jamie playing pool out of the corner of her eye as she wipes down the bar.

The sleeves of her flannel were rolled up to the elbows giving Dani the perfect view of her forearms flexing as she lines up her shot. She tilts her head to the side and pokes her tongue out as she concentrates.

The crack of the balls colliding reverberates in the room, drawing Dani from her daydreams about Jamie’s toned arms and wiggling tongue.

Dani shakes her head and downs another shot of whiskey before moving on to the next set of tasks. She turns off all the televisions and turns up the radio in the hopes of keeping herself focused on work and not the distracting brunette.

An old timey country ballad starts to play with a rough yet smooth baritone singer serenading along to a twangy melody with a slow and steady rhythm.

Dani wipes down the shelves behind the bar, swaying her hips to the song and loosing herself to the music. Her head swimming a bit from all the whiskey.

The song picks up tempo just a bit. She closes her eyes and runs her fingers through her loose curls feeling the beat of the music pulsing through her veins. Letting it wash over her.

“Maybe you should have been a dancer instead of a manager.”

Dani freezes and her eyes pop open. She locks eyes with Jamie. She was so consumed by the music, she forgot Jamie was still in the room.

The music continues to play as they stare. Dani can feel something new radiating from her chest outward as she searches Jamie’s piercing eyes.

That something was _thrumming_.

Jamie averts her eyes, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… interrupt. You just… move really well. You could make this a Coyote Ugly situation here. The fellas would be throwing money at you left and right.” Jamie’s face falls a little at the last sentence.

Dani was determined to correct that. She leans over the bar, with elbows pressing into the rounded edge of the countertop. She wiggles her index finger as an indication for Jamie to lean closer. She watches as Jamie’s eyes subtly widen and the bob of her neck as she swallows, then she leans in hovering over the bar.

Dani smiles out the corner of her mouth as she moves further into Jamie’s space. Whispering along the shell of Jamie’s ear.

“What makes you think it’s the guys’ attention I’m interested in?” She pulls back, relishing in Jamie’s stunned face.

Just then the song switches tracks to something a bit more upbeat with a faster tempo. A wicked idea crosses Dani’s mind.

She steals the Stetson off of Jamie’s head and places it on top of her own. Tilting it slightly. She winks at Jamie before spinning around fully. She locks eyes with Jamie as she sways her hips. Swinging to and fro in line with the beat. Relishing the way Jamie’s eyes are fixed to her. She feels Jamie’s gaze along her body.

Dani moves from around the bar, gliding along the edge of the bar. She continues to dance, inching closer and closer to Jamie who seems frozen in place, gripping the edge of the bar so tightly her knuckles are white.

Dani grabs Jamie’s hands, prying them off the bar and moving them to her hips. Jamie’s fingers tighten as they take hold of her. Dani flips her loose golden locks to the side as she swings her arms around Jamie’s neck. Then they start dancing together.

The air between them is electric. They gravitate closer together. Their bodies drawn like magnets.

Dani spins around pressing her back into Jamie’s front. Jamie’s hands shift settling on Dani’s stomach pulling her in closer. Dani shivers as Jamie breathes hot and heavy against her neck. She reaches around snaking her hand along the back of Jamie’s neck pulling her in closer removing every last inch of space between them. She pops her hips back into Jamie, grinding down into her groin delighting in the primal groan Jamie releases and the grip that tightens along her abdomen.

She tosses the hat somewhere in the room, tilting her head and capturing Jamie’s lips. Her lips are warm and hungry. She pivots her body so she can properly kiss her, melting into Jamie’s body as they continue swaying to the music.

Soon fingers are threading through her hair, tugging at the roots. She releases a small sigh of pleasure from the sensation. Jamie tilts her head slightly. Then her tongue slides along Dani’s bottom lip. She parts her mouth welcoming Jamie’s tongue as it slides against hers. Slowly twisting and turning. Dani’s mind wanders to just what else Jamie’s tongue is capable of.

She caresses Jamie’s jawline as the kiss deepens. Then her hands take on a life of their own. Traveling lower as they clutch along the collar of Jamie’s flannel. Popping open buttons. One by one as her hands continue their decent.

Dani rips open Jamie’s shirt shirt, raking her hands along Jamie’s bare torso. Sighs into Jamie’s mouth as her finger pads trace along ribs, muscles, and hip bones. She was so lost in touching Jamie she barely notices Jamie backing her up until her lower back connects with the edge of the bar.

They continue kissing, hot and heavy against the bar.

Soon warm, nimble fingers slip under her shirt settling on her back, clawing up and down. Dani’s chest heaves, pressing into Jamie’s front as she claws Jamie’s back in return desperate to get closer and feel more.

Then there is tug at the hem of her shirt. They break apart as Jamie pulls the shirt up and over her head.

The cool air against her chest sobers her just a bit.

She takes note of Jamie’s eyes hooded eyes. Dark and hungry.

Dani feels that thrumming again. Starting in her chest as Jamie looks her up and down. It courses through her and settles lower. Forming a building pressure between her thighs. Begging for release.

Jamie moves back into her space, placing her hands along Dani’s waist slowly tracing the skin just above the waist band of her jeans.

Dani’s body quivers in anticipation.

Jamie leans in husking along the shell of her ear, “Is this the attention you wanted?”

Dani nods vigorously, “Yes, ever since I first saw you.”

“Mmmm.” Jamie begins before placing a series of opened mouthed kisses along her neck. “Me too.” Dani swallows a moan in the back of her throat as Jamie nips at her collar bone.

“I could use some more though.” Dani challenges. She takes Jamie’s hand, slipping it underneath her jeans, past her underwear, straight to the source of all that aching tension.

She sighs heavily, fluttering her eyes open and then shut when Jamie’s fingers connect with where she needs her most.

Jamie moans too, while her fingers explore.

“You sure do.” Jamie growls continuing her ministrations, “Let me give you all the attention you deserve.”

“Yesss.” Dani hisses as Jamie swirls around her clit, stimulating the throbbing nerves.

Dani practically whines in protest when Jamie removes her hand.

“Should we go somewhere else?” Jamie asks, looking towards the door.

Logically they should. But the bar was officially closed, and no one ventured down here at this late hour. Plus, Dani was far too turned on to make it all the way to Jamie’s room.

Dani hoists herself on top of the bar.

“What’s wrong with right here?” She says as she unbuttons the top of her jeans.

Jamie smirks as she approaches and quickly removes Dani’s jeans, then her underwear.

Dani wraps her legs around Jamie’s waist. Relishing in the friction against Jamie’s body when she rocks her hips into her just before crashing their mouths together. The kiss was hurried and messy. Teeth clashing periodically.

She buries her head into the crook of Jamie’s neck gripping onto her for dear life as two finger slides into her with ease.

Jamie sets an agonizingly slow pace, pumping in using the momentum from her hips thrusting to go deeper and pulling almost entirely out, sliding her warm moistened digits back along her clit before going back in.

Over and over again.

Dani rocks along, sliding on top of the bar trying to meet Jamie’s hand. Desperate to quicken the pace. Desperate for release. But Jamie was insisting on drawing this out for as long as possible and simple curls her fingers at just the right angle.

“Fuck…” Dani mumbles as Jamie taps that sweet spot.

“You like that baby?” Jamie purrs as she does it again, this time with a little more force.

Dani whimpers in confirmation. She arches her back feeling that building pressure creep towards the precipice. She is so close she can almost taste the orgasm on the tip of her tongue.

Just as she was about to let go, Jamie abruptly stops and pulls out of her. Dani is left confused. She opens her eyes, locking briefly with Jamie’s about to protest but then Jamie lowers her body, leaving a trail of pecks and bites in her wake. Dani’s skin tingles and burns.

She groans as the flat of Jamie’s tongue connects, sliding along her entrance all the way to her clit. She feels Jamie’s warm mouth engulf and gently suck her bundle of nerves. Dani reflexively digs her nails into Jamie’s hair, tethering them together while Jamie’s continues.

Jamie’s hands settle along her lower back, digging into the soft flesh as she pushes her pointed togue through Dani’s wet folds curling once again towards that tender spot along her inner walls. She shifts her body, lifting her thigh off the edge of the bar and placing the back of her calf over Jamie’s shoulder. The change in position gives Jamie better access, allowing her to get deeper inside.

Dani chants Jamie’s name, encouraging her to keep going. Deeper. Faster.

Soon, she’s writhing uncontrollably as that familiar pressure crescendos. She untethers her hands from Jamie’s hair, placing them along the edge of the bar gripping tightly as she finally achieves that much needed release.

Powerful spams of pleasure ripple from her core outward. Her thighs quake. Toes curl. Back arches. Eyes close. Her breathes ragged.

Jamie stands, keeping her arms along Dani’s back, holding her close to her chest as the aftershocks wear off. Soon, her heart quiets in her chest and her breathing return to normal.

When Dani has enough strength to sit on her own, Jamie moves away searching for their discarded clothing and promptly returning Dani’s.

They dress themselves in comfortable silence as the radio continues playing softly in the background.

“Well, I better hit the hay. It’s getting late,” Jamie says as puts her Stetson back on her head.

“Oh, ok.” Dani says. Her cheeks flush as another idea crosses her mind. “Just holler if there is anything that needs… taking care of… In your room. Tonight.”

Jamie’s crooked smile is back. “I can think of a few things that need your attention.”

Dani moves into Jamie’s personal space, ghosting her lips as she speaks, “Well I better get up there and take care of that right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. And as always feel free to reach out to me with a prompt on Tumblr @Please-Return-to-Villanelle
> 
> Also, whoever the anon was that requested this, like can we be friends?


End file.
